One day at a time
by Shihoo
Summary: Harry's living at Godric's Hollow. Ron's married. voldemort's suspected to be dead and unable to return but Harry, Ron, Ally and Caitlin know better. ated PG-13 for extreme violence and gore in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter

Just a default chapter to make sure I know what I'm doing...

Oh and... Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any other the original Harry Potter characters. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting in hand-me-down clothes trying to type on my dad's computor... I'd be living in England with people serving me grapes and statues made in my honour... (My idea of a famous person's life.)


	2. The Good News

Chapter 1: The Good News

Slience had crept over the household. Between the houses of Godric's Hollow only one light was lit. Inside the quiet home sat a young man. His glasses slid half way down his nose as he slept soundlessly in the archair by the fireplace. The summer had been better then any before for one Harry Potter. He had finally left the Dursley residence and was free to live on his own and he had returned to the place where his parents had once lived. As a matter of fact, the Dursley's were very glad to rid the house of any distant relation to the wizarding world. After Voldemort's final fall from power, the wizarding world was finally at peace, but with the loss of several close friends, Hermione Granger being one of them, Harry was free to live a life on his own, being 19 and all. Harry shifted silently in his sleep, his mind trouble free and absent. Atleast for now anyway, as he had no idea what was waiting for him in the morning...or now? The doorbell rang and Harry woke with a start. He pushed his glasses back up to his eyes and slumped to the front door. Opening it, he had no idea he would come face to face with a tall, freckly red-head.

"Ron?" Harry asked, bewildered

It was indeed. He seemed to have grown a few more inches over the short summer that had passed. Ron grinned at him.

"Hiya Harry!" he said happily as though unaware that it was 2:00 in the morning. Harry noticed that he wasn't alone. Behind him was a girl, a girl that Harry had never met. She had dark brown hair and was well built. She too was grinning at him as though they had been friends forever.

"This is Ally." Ron said to Harry, indicating said girl.

Harry however didn't care.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's 2 A.M!" he said angrily

Ron's face fell.

"Well, We were driving by and decided to stop in."

Harry gaped at him, but invited him and Ally inside.

They each sat in the sitting room, Harry in the armchair and Ron and Ally on the couch.

"How've you been Harry?" asked Ron

"Fine." he replied sleepily, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Did we wake you?" Ally asked timidly

Harry didn't answer. Once again he had drifted off to sleep with his head over the side of the chair.

Ron shook his head.

" Maybe we should tell him when he's more awake." he said to Ally who nodded

They quietly left the room and went out the front door.

The next morning Harry had awoken early. He was busy in the kitchen making himself some toast and eggs when the doorbell rang once more. "It better not be Ron." he muttered. He slumped out of the kitchen and opened the door. He found himself face to face with...Ron.

"Now what?" Harry said impatiently, inviting him inside. He was alone today.

"Well we were going to tell you something yesterday but you weren't really...Awake." he said, taking a seat in the chair in the kitchen. He helped himself to some of the breakfast of Harry's plate.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Harry dully

"I'm geddin maweed." he muttered through a mouthful of toast.

"What?"

Ron swallowed with what seemed great difficulty.

"I'm getting married." he said grinning at Harry

"That's great." Harry said, failing to stifle a yawn.

Ron frowned. "You don't seem very happy."

Harry shook his head "Just tired. But that's really great news. To Ally, I'm guessing."

"Yup." Ron said thickly after taking a huge gulp of Harry's orange juice.

"That was my breakfast." Harry said tonelessly.

"Sorry Mate, Hungry." he muttered taking one last piece of toast from the pile on the table. He thrust an envelope into Harry's hands. "Your invitation and a request for you to be my best man." he said grinning once more

Harry returned the grin.

"Well I'll see you there right?" Ron asked getting up and making his way to the door.

"Of course!'' Harry said smiling

Ron clapped him on the back and left the house. Harry returned to the kitchen and gazed at the now half empty plate on the kitchen table. He rolled his eyes and decided that today was a perfect day to explore the world. He grabbed his coat and went outside.


	3. An encounter with old friends

Chapter 2: An encounter with old friends.

Harry walked slowly along the sidewalk on the main street in town. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes darting from shop to shop in serach of somewhere to finally get breakfast. His eyes then fell upon a sign in a coffee shop window. 'Eggs, Bacon and coffee only $1.99'.

"Aha," Harry said to himself "Breakfast."

He stepped through the door which rang as it closed behind him. He walked up to the counter and looked around for some one to come to his service. From just in front of him a girl popped up from behind the counter.

"HIYA!" she had yelled "Can I take your order?"

The girl had blonde hair that fell in curves against her shoulders. Her wide pale green eyes were heavily lined in black and her pale pink lips were glossed. She was very thin and wore what Harry assumed was the shop dress code, a pale blue dress and black apron.

"Uh... Breakfast." Harry said. 'God that sounded stupid.' he thought

"Yeah," the girl said leaning against the counter "That's what a lot of people want in the morning."

Not knowing what to say he simply smiled weakly.

The girl obviously understood. "Yeah, You can take a seat. I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

She then disappeard behind the counter once more. Harry, slightly confused at what had made him speechless went and found himself a seat at the back of the shop. And almost as though she had magically appeared the girl was at his side once more holding in her pale hands a plate and a glass, both steaming. She placed them down at his table.

"Enjoy your breakfast and leave the dishes at the table when your done." she said as though she did this a hundred times a day. She turned to walk away but stopped in her tracks and turned back.

"Oh and uh...My name's Caitlin and I'll be your waitress for this morning." she said tonelessly

Harry stared at her "Right. Thanks."

Harry was about to dig into the food on his plate when he heard his name being called.

"Harry! Harry Potter!"

Harry dropped his fork and turned round.

A girl was walking over to him. She had brown eyes and dark hair tied in a messy ponytail. And she grinned a toothy grin as she walked over to him and took the vacant seat across from him.

"Hello Erika" Harry said "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Since we left Hogwarts." Erika piped up

At that moment the waitress appeared and their side.

"Dining for two." she said dully "May I take your-- Oh Hi Erika!"

Erika turned to look at her.

"Hi Caitlin... And yes you may take my order." she said bossily

"What will you be having this morning?" Caitlin asked her

"Cappucino with extra sugar and one of those chocolate things you make ever so well."

It seemed that Erika's bubbly and preky personality matched her pink shorts and T-shirt with matching high heeled sandals.

"Be right back." Caitlin sighed with the smallest of winks to Erika.

"You've met?" Harry then asked Erika

"Yeah, She's my best friend." she said in an admiring sort of voice.

"Is she a... is she a w-witch?" he stammered

Erika nodded. "One of the best. "

Caitlin had re-appeared again holding Erika's cappucino and chocolate brownie. "Why thank you." she said with a small smile. She then glanced at her watch. "And...My... Shift...is...DONE!" she yelled happily making everyone in the shop turn.

"Caitlin you never change." Erika muttered shaking her head.


	4. A first date Sort of

Chapter 3: A first date... Sort of.

By the time Harry had finished his breakfast he, Erika and Caitlin were deeply engaged in conversation. Erika it seemed had only just found out about Caitlin's new job as a waitress.

"How come you never told me?" she had demanded furiously

"You mean between last night and this morning?" Caitlin hinted

Erika flushed a brilliant shade of rose. "Forget I mentioned anything." she muttered making Caitlin and Harry laugh.

Harry reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. He handed it to Caitlin who laughed.

"Nah, Breakfast this morning is on me." she said with a small grin and wink to Harry.

He smiled back and a pink tinge had appeared in his cheeks.

"I uh, I gotta go..." he said quickly. "See you around sometime..." he said walking towards the door

"Yeah, Bye!'' Erika and Caitlin chorused together

"He fanices you." Erika then giggled quietly

"He does not. You fancy him." she then retorted

Erika threw the salt shaker from the table at her, hitting her on the head.

"Ow!" Caitlin yelled rubbing her forehead. "That hurt."

"You deserved it." she said scowling

Caitlin was still rubbing her head and muttering angrily.

"I have to get out of this stupid outfit. Do you wanna come over to my place for a bit?" Caitlin asked her

Erika nodded and with that they set off.

Catlin's house was well sized. A green and black onning covered the front door of her 4 roomed house. She pulled a key from her pocket and placed it in the lock. With a small 'click' the door was unlocked and they stepped foot inside. Caitlin threw her small back pack onto the sitting room couch.

"Make yourself at home." She told Erika as she went to her room to change.

Within 5 minutes Caitlin returned from her bed room wearing black denim jeans and a hooded grey sweatshirt. Her hair had been tied in a high ponytail. As soon as she had stepped through the doorway of the kitchen where Erika sat the phone rang. Caitlin picked it up.

"Ahoy-hoi?"

"Hi Caitlin, It's Ally."

"Oh Hey."

"I wanted to talk to you in person but your never home."

"Oh, I was at work."

"Oh, Sorry then. I just wanted to invite you to my wedding in person, but over the phone should suffice."

"Wedding, Oh wow Ally. To who?"

"Ronald Weasley. You wouldn't know him. He went to Hogwarts, Not Beauxbatons."

"Awww, Just my luck, Everyone's from Hogwarts."

Caitlin pulled the phone away from her ear and exclaimed to Erika "Ally's getting married!"

"Oh, is Erika there too. I was wondering why she wasn't home. She's invited too. On Monday. See you there?"

Erika nodded, looking thrilled. "Of course. " Caitlin said

"Great, See you on Monday."

"Bye!"

"Adios!"

"Ronald Weasley?" Erika asked as Caitlin hung up the phone

"Yeah." Caitlin confirmed

"He's a good friend of Harry's so he's probably going too."

"Ah yeah?" she said not sounding half as happy as Erika did about this.

"You can call it your first date...Sorta!" Erika teased.


	5. The wedding

Chapter 4: The Wedding

The week it seemed had come and went. It was Monday. Harry had already changed into a stunning black tuxedo and had once again failed to control the mess of black hair tangle atop his head. He was going to apparate to the hall where Ally and Ron where soon to be wed. He half-glanced at his watch and saw that he was right on time, a minute more and he would have been late. In a second he had disappeard from the center of his sitting room and had instantly appeard beside Ron making him jump.

"Harry, I thought you were going to be late." he said sounding thoroughly relieved that Harry had finally arrived.

"Not a chance mate." Harry said clapping him on the back.

He then scoured the hall and his eyes fell instantly upon Erika and Caitlin who were talking amongst themselves in the corner. Erika looked very pretty in a beautiful dress of stunning pink with white trim and her hair was tied in a very pretty braid .It seemed as though she had lined her deep brown eyes with a pale pink and her lips were glossed with a pale shimmer.He then turned his eyes to Caitlin. She was wearing a navy blue dress that fell just past her silver shoes and her blonde hair, straightened and tied in a fancy knot atop her head. Her eyes were still again lined heavily in black and a darker gloss upon shimmering lips. Erika had spotted Harry looking at them and waved. Caitlin turned and waved too with a smile upon her face lighting up her porcelaine features. Harry waved nervously back and walked up to them.

"Hiya!" Caitlin said happily

"Hi." Erika said.

"Hello." Harry replied

Ron had just walked over to them.

"Uhh... Caitlin, Ally wants to see you...Erika too.'' he told the girls

Ron pointed to a door on the far left. "She's in there."

Erika and Caitlin nodded and went to said room. They opened the door to find, to their great surprise, that Ally was twirling and dancing in circles. She didn't stop when she saw them come in either.

"Hello Caitlin, Erika." she said smoothly

"Er, Hi Ally." Erika said uncertainly.

Meanwhile, Caitlin had joined her and was now dancing in circles like she was. It seemed that the inaudible music had stopped because Ally and Caitlin stopped dancing and Erika was watching them as though questioning their santiy. Ally turned and was watching herself in the full-length mirror. She looked extremely pretty in a thin strapped dress of white and grey. Her hair was braided with gold ribbon and lay on her shoulder beneath a silk smoke veil.

"Wow, Ally you look very pretty." Caitlin said smiling at her friend while Erika nodded ferevently at her side.

"Thanks." Ally grinned. "Umm.. I wanted to ask you if you would both be my maids of honour."

"Both?" Erika pondered aloud

"I know it's a bit unorthodox but I want the wedding to be original...So will you?" Ally asked

"Of course." Caitlin said excidetly

"Yup." Erika agreed.

Ally turned and handed eack of them a bouquet of blood red roses.

"Thank you guys SO much." she said

"We'll be waiting out there." Erika said gesturing to the door.

"See you soon." said Caitlin still humming the beat she had been dancing to.

They left the room without another word and swept into the hall. It was very crowded. Many people from Hogwarts that Caitlin didn't know. They were about to sit and wait for their part to come but apparently didn't have to wait long, for the slow wedding march had begun. They quickly got to their feet and saw Ally walking along the aisle following two little girls in white dresses and tap shoes throwing flowers along the silk carpet a small boy carrying two rings on a red pin-cushion and her bride's maids. Caitlin and Erika quickly cut into the line right in front of Ally, hoping no one had noticed their late entry. As they reached the alter they stood in a line at Ally's left while she herself stood facing Ron. The old priest at the alter began to speak in a slow drawling voice.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today to join in Holy matrimony, Alycia Voysey and Ronald Weasley."

He continued in the same dulcet tones for what seemed like hours.

"Just skip to the I-do's." Erika hissed into Caitlin's ear but she wasn't paying attention. She was watching Ron and Ally with a glazed grin on her face which soon disappeard when the priest had reached the best part of the wedding.

"Alycia, Do you wish to take Ronald's hand in marriage, for better or for worse, for health or for sickness, until death would you part?"

"I do." Ally said smiling

"Ronald, Do you wish to take Alycia's hand in marriage, for better or for worse, for health or for sickness, until death would you part?"

"I do." he said quickly with a smile similar to Ally's.

They kissed quickly and the priest's last words were drowned out, the hall had broken into admiring applause. Hand in hand the newly married pair set foot down the aisle. They would drive in a luxurious limmo to the wedding reception. Erika sighed

''How romantic." she muttered.

"I know." Caitlin said "But we kinda have to go or we'll miss the reception."

The girls quickly ran to the girls' bathroom where they were going to disapparate to the other hall.


	6. A reception to remember

A reception to remember

The reception hall had been decorated beautifully. Several live bats flying over the circular dance floor and a slow rythymed music had soon struck cord. There were many tables and chairs surrounding the dance floor and Caitlin and Erika sat themselves down at one that was closest to the towering white wedding cake complete with red,blue and yellow icing flowers. At once the witches and wizards began apparating everywhere. Caitlin sighed.

"Everyone here is from Hogwarts." she muttered

"Yeah," Erika said "But you aren't shy to talk to strangers once you've had your daily amount of sugar..."

Caitlin shrugged with a grin on her face. "It's not my fault..." she muttered guiltily

Erika patted her shoulder "We know Caitlin, We know..."

Caitlin smiled as the music reached her ears. It was a habbit that when she heard music she just had to dance. So she did but stopped when Harry, Ron and Ally apparated just next to her. She screamed and jumped a foot backwards.

"Don't do that!" she said but they were all laughing. Caitlin sighed and began to dance again. Soon, almost everyone in the hall was dancing with some one else. Ally was dancing with Ron, Erika was dancing with a boy she said was named Neville Longbottom and Caitlin was dancing with Harry. When the music stopped so did the dancing. Erika limped towards Caitlin and Ally.

"What happened?" Ally asked looking mildly concerned

"Oh, Nothing, Neville just kept stepping on my feet..." she said with an impatient wave of her hand

Caitlin laughed and leaned on Ally's shoulder to keep from falling over but Ally needed a source of balance as well. With that, Erika made a loud tutting noise and turned on her heel, joining Neville again on the other side of the room. With a long, exasperated sigh Caitlin managed to control the giggles.

"Well, What to do now Mrs. Weasley?" she inquired turning to Ally

Ally grinned "I like the sound of that... Mrs. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Alycia Weasley...Miss Alycia Weasley"

"Alright Alright... I get it... You know what your name is..." Caitlin said, interupting Ally's muttering spree. Ally smiled

"Yeah, I do... But aside form that... What to do?" she pondered

Caitlin stared stonily into those confused and dazed brown eyes but remained silent. Ally knew exactly what was running through her mind.

"I know you just said that..." Ally prompted for her. Caitlin always had been a little... Slow. But even now she had a far off look in her eye, eyes gazing far off over to where Ron and Harry happened to be standing. Ally followed her stare and hit her over the head.

"It better be Harry that your lookin' at!" she said in mock anger.

Caitlin frowned rubbing her forehead  
"Chill, It's not like I'm looking at the ugly red head anyway..." she teased.

Ally gasped, yet again in the same mock anger tone and ran. Caitlin, knowing Ally since the age of 4, knew better then to stand still. She ran. Ally ran after her. Though it was an angry chase both girls were laughing their heads off. As they each zoomed in and out of the crowds, people stared at them. They were used to stares and glares and payed no notice. They ran past Erika and Neville who even stared themselves. After five minutes of running Caitlin and Ally finally stopped to cath their breath and Harry and Ron caught up with them.

"What was that about?" asked Ron as he then slipped a hand over Ally's shoulders pulling her into him. Ally was still laughing, as was Caitlin.

"Nothing... Absolutely nothing..." Ally sighed resting her head on Ron's shoulder

Caitlin giggled and Harry smiled down at her(A/N, I hate being short...), still looking confused as did Ron. But neither of them made any inquiries as another slow tune had struck sound. Ron smiled down at Ally who grinned right back. Placing one hand over hers and another around her waist the two began to dance. Harry glanced over at Caitlin who nodded. He too took Caitlin's hand in his, slipping the other around her waist and beginning to dance. Out of the corner of her eyes, Caitlin could see Erika wincing as Neville would constantly trod on her toes. Caitlin couldn't help but grin as she placed her head on Harry's shoulder letting him lead the slow and calming waltz.

After many hours of fun, laughter and dancing the reception came to an end. To Caitlin and Ally, it seemed that Erika and Neville had become... well... closer then they had been, for they left the hall hand in hand. Caitlin and Ally had found this extremely funny since Erika had never actually had anykind of boyfriend. They had snickered when Erika and Neville had passed Ally, Caitlin, Harry and Ron.  
"Erika Longbottom, Nice ring to it huh?" Caitlin whispered to Ally who giggled

"Miss Neville Longbottom..." she added and it was Caitlin's turn to giggle. Both boys each raised an eyebrow and with a simple smile Caitlin had told them that they didn't want to know. With a last hug from Ally and wave from Ron, Caitlin was left alone with Harry. She sighed and hung her shoulders

"You know that feeling when you have eaten all the birthday cake and there's none left?"

Harry looked confused "Uh, A stomach ache? Or the feeling that all the cake is gone?"

Caitlin thought for a moment "A little bit of each!" she said smiling. Harry too smiled as they both began to walk away. Swinging her small backpack off one shoulder she reached inside and felt around the loose papers and books. With a panicked look on her face she knelt on the ground, still searching.

"Um, Are you looking for something?" Harry asked looking concerned

"My house key... My keys are gone. My car keys, house keys and keys to get into the shop... It's all gone..." she said desperately. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go and look inside..." he said soothingly. Caitlin nodded and rose to her feet. Then, she carefully took steps inside the hall eyes to the ground. Harry's eyes too were upon the floor in search of the keychain. Her spotted something glittering under on of the tables. He walked over to it and bent down. Picking up the black and red keychain he called over to her.

"This them?" he asked holding them up. Caitlin, who was crawling under a different table emerged on hands and knees. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her keychain and ran over as fast as the heeled shoes would carry her. Harry handed her the keys and Caitlin looked as though Cristmas had come early. She flung her arms around his shoulders in a quick hug

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you..." she said and pulled away. Harry smiled

"No problem..." he said "After all, you gave me free breakfast this morning remember?" he said winking. Caitlin smiled and stood on tiptoe (A/N: THE SHORTNESS!), quickly placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled with a slight pink trace in his cheeks. Caitlin swiftly returned the smile and disapparated just as Harry himself did. Once inside, Harry changed, as quickly as he could out of the tuxedo and into lounging pants and a grey T-shirt. He threw himself onto the double bed in the master bedroom of the house, the room that Lily and James had once shared, rebuilt of course. Almost just after his head had just touched the black feather pillow, his eyes shut and he seemed to slide into a silent night's sleep. Caitlin too had changed as soon as she got home. Quickly climbing out of the dress and into a sleek black nightdress. Then, she stepped slowly into the bathroom and hung over the sink. Turning on the water, she bent lower and splashed her face with handfuls of icy water. With a small bunched up bit of the bathroom towel she dotted away the eye liner that ran from her eyes before brushing her teeth. Sighing and gazing into the mirror she undid the knot in her hair and attacked the mess with the bristles of her childhood brush. She tied it up again in a ponytail and slid into her twin bed, sheeted with black velvet linen. She sighed again and leaned her head against her pillow staring at the ceiling. It was a few minutes before she actually fell asleep. It truly was a reception to remember, she thought to herself before she drifter off.


	7. The REAL first date

Chapter 6: The REAL first date

The next morning Harry awoke late in the morning. Around 10:00 to be more specific. He dressed in sleepy silence, only punctuated by tiring yawns. He then walked into kitchen to get something to eat. Looking into the refridgerator he suddenly remembered that he had been out of food since the day Ron had told him about the wedding. He stood, leaning against the refridgerator door, thinking of what he could do for food. He then suddenly remembered, and it seemed so simple he felt stupid that he hadn't thought of it earlier. The tiny cafe where Caitlin worked. He grabbed his coat and set off down the street with his hands burried deep into his pockets. Caitlin was already inside the cafe, serving the people who had gotten up earlier. Since she had taken a day off for the wedding, she had to work extra for toady. She quickly brushed away a strand of loose hair that had fallen from the ponytail high atop her head. The hair of course had returned to the usual waves that flowed naturally through her hair. She dashed quickly behind the counter and came back with a rag. She passed her friend Meagan who worked there as well, but was taking off the apron.

"Glad my shifts over!" she teased nodding to where Caitlin was headed. Caitlin wrung some of the water from the cloth out over her head before continuing to the table on the far left. A little boy, around the age of three had dropped his chocolate milk. Caitlin loved little kids. She bent her knees and stayed low to the ground, wiping up the chocolate mess with the cloth and picking up the glass. She then rose so that she was level with the little boy. She smiled warmly

"Would you like a new chocolate milk?" she asked him sweetly

The boy nodded, smiling and clapping tiny hands together. Caitlin giggled and set off to get a new glass of chocolate milk. She came back and handed the cup to the boy with a grin on her face.

"Here's your choclate milk, and I even brought you a cookie..." she said, holding up a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie, the size of her hand. The boy giggled and took the cookie. His parents smiled at Caitlin who returned the smile before turning on her heel. It was then that she realised that Harry had been standing at the counter watching her. She smiled and waved at him walking over to his side.

"That was really nice of you..." he told her as she walked behind the counter and faced him. Caitlin shrugged

"He's so cute though..." she said slightly guiltily as she pulled a dollar out of her pocket and placed it into the cash register.

Harry watched her "What's that for?" he asked

Caitlin slammed the register shut and looked up

"Hmm? Oh, the cookie..." she smiled and shrugged again "So, can I get you anything for breakfast?" she asked

Harry smiled "Yes you can. But today, I request that you join me..." he said

Caitlin smiled "I'd love to!" she said turning, when she ran into her boss, Jessica. She was tall and sometimes, the height could be a little intimidating. Jessica frowned

"No more breaks missy," she said "You were off yesterday and not today so unfortunately, no date with Mr. Green eyes and glasses.'' she said. Caitlin sighed and turned back to Harry who was still smiling

"Dinner then?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Caitlin nodded defiantly "Definately!" she said ducking behind the counter and reappearing with his breakfast. With a small wink, she handed him the plate and mug of coffee and disappeared again. Harry smiled to himself and went and sat at a table. Once finished his breakfast he was about to get to his feet when Caitlin had just appeared in front of the table and was gathering the dishes from his table and balancing them on her wrist. Harry handed her a five dollar bill which she took between her teeth smiling. She then disappered behind the counter and returned seconds after, hands free. She placed the 5 pound note in her pocket and looked up at Harry who stood in front of her.

"I will meet you at your place at 7:00..." Harry told her. Caitlin nodded and leaned over the counter to kiss him on the cheek. Harry grinned to himself as he turned to leave. Caitlin watched him leave but attention was soon turned back to the little boy who had yet again dropped his chocolate milk. She smiled but sighed and picked the rag up again and went over to the boy to clean up the mess.

Jessica had forced Caitlin to work all day. She was lucky enough to get off at 5:00 and quickly disapparated home. She had a nice refreshing shower in the basement and ran back up the stairs. Naturally, her shower had taken atleast half an hour and again the smell of her strawberry shampoo filled the house. She dried her hair quickly so that it lay straight upon her shoulders, and just a little bit past. She quickly tied it in a very messy ponytail and would fix it later. She then quickly dressed in green jeans and a black T-shirt with the words 'Lay off... I'm special' written in bold pink. Slipping on old running shoes and running to the bathroom. 6:30. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a small black pouch. From which she extracted a black pencil. She quickly lined her eyes completely and put it back. 6:35. Now onto the hair. She pulled out the elastic out of her hair and attacked it with a brush. She tied it in two small pigtails leaving several loose strands hanging in the front, back and on each side. 6:45. After pulling her pants back up to her waist for the third time she finally pulled out a red and black plaid belt and slid it through the loops with GREAT difficulty. 6:53. She ran through the house making sure all the lights were off and everything was unplugged. 6:59. One minute left to brush her teeth. Screw it, she thought running to the kitchen as the doorbell rang. She pulled out a packet of mint gum and threw five into her mouth before running to the door. Opening it she came face to face with Harry who was grinning. He held out a blood red rose which Caitlin took and smiled

"Thank you..." she said in a very different voice. It sounded somewhat sweet.

Harry nodded as Caitlin stood to the left. "I'm going to put these in a vase, come in..." she said. Harry stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Her house was clean but not too clean, and big but not too big. Caitlin walked past him him holding a tall clear vase holding the rose itself. She placed it on the sitting room table and rejoined Harry at the door. She smiled.

"We going?" she asked

"Yup..." Harry replied opening the door behind him. They both stepped outside and Caitlin turned to lock the door. She then put her keys safely inside her pocket and followed Harry down the street. At one point, but neither of them seemed to remember when, they had entangled their fingers among each others'. And Caitlin had to admit, she didn't at all mind.

"Where exactly are we going?" Caitlin then asked

Harry shrugged "Ron told me about this place where he took Ally... I know Ron will eat anything but he said the food and service was good..." he muttered.

Caitlin smiled "Sounds fine to me..."

The turned in at the restaurant and the waitress sat them at a table by the window. There was already a glass of water pourred for each of them but Harry had ordered a bottle of wine anyway. He then turned to Caitlin

"You do drink wine right?" he asked rasing an eyebrow.

Caitlin giggled lightly and nodded. After the wine had come they ordered their meals. For Caitlin, there wasn't much to choose from, being a vegetarian but Harry chose without difficulty. She finally concluded on ordering one of those fancy salads and handed the waitress the menu before sipping her glass of wine slowly. The rest of their dinner went smoothly.


End file.
